


Knowns and Unknowns

by JakkyLovesScreamer



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Empurata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkyLovesScreamer/pseuds/JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: An old oneshot I wrote about Shockwave’s MTMTE backstory in relation to Soundwave.





	Knowns and Unknowns

Soundwave knew. 

Sometimes, he wondered if Shockwave knew too. Maybe he didn't remember exactly, but Soundwave thought it would be much too ironic for the master of logic to not have pieced together that something was off about his past. Maybe there were some gaps and Shockwave, knowing his memory was impeccable, knew that he had been tampered with. Or perhaps he analyzed how he was treated by the Autobots, those who he knew him in his days before the war, and figured it out. He was a smart mech, that Soundwave was sure of, and if his processor worked as similarly to his as Soundwave predicted, then maybe he too knew that once before, they were one and the same. 

While they had never truly communicated when Cybertron was in its glory, they both played the same roles. Both senators who believed that the world as they knew it wasn't right, and eventually turned against the corrupt societies they worked for to try and make a better society, one fairer and just. While Shockwave's silence was less by choice and more forced upon him, they were both muted for their cause in the end, and Soundwave respected him for it. 

Often, while observing Shockwave on his personal monitor in his down time, Soundwave wonders what would've happened if Shockwave was never brainwashed. Certainly he would have continued to advocate for freedom, but would he have joined the Autobots to do so instead? And what would he look like, he wondered. He had no way of knowing, the records only showed so much. What was the color scheme of his detailing? Was his face sharp and jagged, or smooth and sleek? Was his finish well buffed and glossy, or were there nicks and scratches in the plating, worn from battle?

And if Shockwave did know, how much did he remember? Had he gone back in with the cortical psychic patch and repaired what he could of the remains of damaged memories? And if so, did he see what Soundwave saw? That the two of them shared a backstory so similar, yet that both were two sides of the same coin?

That, Soundwave did not know, nor did he think he ever would.


End file.
